sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Asuka Takahara
Name: Asuka Takahara Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Literature, philosophy, drawing, blogging Appearance: '''At 5' 2" and 98 pounds, Asuka Takahara's slight frame holds little fat and less muscle. Asuka's shoulder-length hair is jet-black and streaked with blue, with choppily-cut bangs that fall just short of her eyes. Naturally wavy, her hair frequently has a wind-tousled appearance, partly due to lack of care and partly because Asuka dislikes overly-styled hair. She has an oval face and is overall soft-featured, with large brown eyes, small nose and mouth, and a rather weak chin. She has pale skin and wears a minimum of makeup, using it mostly to even out her complexion. Asuka typically has a slight slouch, and, when engaged in her surroundings, has a small half-smile that she likes to describe as melancholic. More often, she has a blank, spaced-out expression on her face, with glazed-over eyes and neutral features. In the fashion department, she is a minimalist, with no piercings or jewelry. She habitually wears long-sleeved shirts, even in the summer, but her wardrobe otherwise seems fairly random and thoughtlessly put together. At second glance, her clothing is almost universally oversized so as to cover as much skin as possible, allowing her to physically hide herself from the world. Her outfit, while not particularly well-coordinated, is also not erratic enough to stand out, and Asuka takes care to keep it nondescript. On the day of the trip, she was wearing a light grey cardigan, dark red T-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. She normally wears glasses, but eschewed them for contacts on the trip. '''Biography: The single child of a mid-level salaryman and an office lady, Asuka was born in Tokyo, Japan with little fanfare. While her parents’ marriage wasn’t an arranged one in the strictest sense of the term, both married more out of a sense of duty and propriety than out of any real passion, and Asuka was conceived for similar reasons. Asuka's parents were among the many laid off when the Japanese economy crashed in the 90's, and, when a business partner of their firm in California proved sympathetic and willing to hire them, they had no choice but to accept and take the 3-year-old Asuka with them. Four years later, a management position at the same firm opened up in Kingman, and, while Mr. Takahara was reluctant to relocate his family once again, the opportunity once again proved too good to pass up. Throughout her busy childhood, Asuka saw limited interaction with her workaholic parents, both of whom tended to work overtime and come home after dusk, leaving Asuka at the YMCA after school until she could be picked up. Introverted from a young age, Asuka found herself overwhelmed by the energy of other screaming children, and often found herself wandering the hallways in a daze or reading/playing make-believe in an empty classroom rather than participating in the YMCA activities. Asuka quickly developed a reputation as a loner, a reputation that she was well-aware of and did little to discourage, given her preference for peace and quiet. While rarely perceived as mean or rude, she seemed rather cold and aloof to her classmates. Unlike many of the other loners in her elementary school, Asuka largely escaped the attention of bullies, who found her to be an uninteresting target. Her propensity for detaching herself from her surroundings allowed her to ignore most of the abuse and remain impassive even when the bullies demanded her attention. Though her parents were forced by their demanding work schedule to take a relatively lax, hands-off approach to Asuka's upbringing, they made sure to impress upon her the importance of hard work and education to success. Asuka complied, though she was motivated more by the fear of being seen as a failure by others than by a genuine desire for success. Academically gifted, Asuka nevertheless had little interest in the learning material itself in elementary school—a genuine love for learning would develop later. In her early years, Asuka studied hard mostly because her self-esteem hinged on her grades. In rationalizing her relative unpopularity, the young Asuka would often tell herself that she was simply more mature than her classmates, more focused on the long-term goals than having fun, and that she was making the smarter choice for her future in staying distant. In truth, she craved validation from her classmates in spite of her introverted nature, and absent this she turned to her grades as her primary source of validation. Asuka was a bookworm from an early age. While this was partly due to her need to think of herself as an intellectual, the more important reason was a simple love for reading. Asuka had a tendency to shun media that she considered less academic, and thus had a tendency to write off comic books, TV shows, and movies as shallow and brainless without actually reading or watching them. She was indiscriminate in her reading choices, so long as she considered what she was reading a book, and grew up primarily reading science fiction and fantasy. Middle school brought little change for Asuka, except for the larger environment. Finding that its size made middle school much more impersonal than elementary school, Asuka was almost a non-entity in middle school, disappearing into the background. Unwilling to become more outgoing to compensate for the change, Asuka instead withdrew even more into herself, to the point that she had fewer acquaintances than most of her peers had friends. More reliant on her academic self-image to buoy her self-esteem than ever, Asuka was also now mature and self-aware enough to realize that plenty of other students with good grades were quite popular. Finding herself with an abundance of free time due to her easy schoolwork and non-existent social life, Asuka turned to drawing to pass the time, starting in 7th grade. At the time, it was little more than a casual interest; while she looked up drawing tutorials occasionally, she didn't mind too much when she couldn't master the techniques she learned. She was primarily interested in sketching scenes from stories she had read or imagined, so that she could better visualize what happened in them. Once she had completed a scene well enough to visualize it, she had little interest in perfecting it. To her, the perfect version of the drawing was already in her head, and putting it to paper was unnecessary. When she entered high school, Asuka Takahara was a shy, insecure student with a shaken worldview who largely preferred the company of books to people. It was at Cochise High that Asuka’s current personality took shape. Having grown increasingly disinterested in the success emphasized by her parents due to years of watching them return from work stressed out, weary, and bitter, Asuka was overcome by a feeling of ennui and, as such, latched onto existential philosophy the minute she discovered it. Asuka, whose disillusionment with success had gradually transformed first into a general abandonment of goals and then into a creeping sense of nihilism, found in existentialism the sense of purpose and affirmation she had been looking for, and while her interests would eventually expand to other branches of philosophy, she would always hold existentialism as the most important. With her embracing of existentialism came a rejection of many of her past values. Traditional notions of success now seemed hollow; her pretensions towards intellectual superiority, absurd; her aloofness, pointlessly unfriendly. Asuka had become obsessed with the idea of authenticity, and with that came a need to question the intrinsic value behind everything she was taught to be important, frequently joking that “X is a social construct”. Asuka, in re-examining her values and determining their meaning to her, became highly introspective, and her previously aimless daydreams now focused sharply on figuring out what her values meant to her, where she stood in relation to her values, and determining who she was and what mattered to her as a person. Where previously she had disregarded and sometimes even suppressed her emotions, Asuka had now given herself over to analyzing her emotions and, by extension, listening to their demands. Her new mindset has made her far less antisocial, and while she is still shy and disdainful of what she considers shallow conversation, she is more cautious in assigning the label 'shallow' and has shed her belief that she had ever been any more rational than her peers. With Asuka's discovery of philosophy came a shift in her interest in reading. She never lost interest in science-fiction and fantasy books, but her horizons broadened greatly. She quickly found an affinity for postmodernist literature and its rejection of objective interpretations and commitment to uncertainty. She also learned to love the Beat writers for their rejection of traditional values, and her favorite novels are Kerouac’s On the Road and Pynchon’s V. She also found, to her delight, that many of the comic books she had snobbishly rejected in elementary and middle school were excellent works in their own right, and she has taken to praising Moore’s Watchmen and Asano’s Oyasumi Punpun whenever possible, in her efforts to promote comics as high art. Beginning in 10th grade, Asuka became increasingly tired and apathetic, falling asleep in class even when well-rested and using her lunch break to nap rather than eat. She also found herself unable to muster the energy to engage in even her favorite activities, and saw her marks plummet from A's to a mix of B's and C's. After a full month in which she did practically nothing but sleep after coming home from school, Asuka concluded that she had depression. While Asuka herself was painfully aware that depression doesn't require external factors, she nevertheless searches for them in an attempt to validate her feelings, as depression carries a strong stigma in Japanese culture and she has thus never seen a psychiatrist or gotten formally diagnosed. She views the burnout caused by her pursuing a goal she had long since lost interest in and the sense of alienation that came with being extremely withdrawn from the world around her as major contributing factors. Philosophy did little to comfort her, as finding subjective meaning and reveling in uncertainty meant little when Asuka essentially found all aspects of her life meaningless. During and after her worst depressive spells, Asuka tended to negate the value of the external world, an outlook she would later go on to call “solipsistic nihilism”. These spells were characterized by an extreme withdrawal into herself, and a denial that there was anything of value to be found outside of the self. For the first time in years, she would take nihilism seriously; the notion that life was intrinsically meaningless no longer seemed absurd. While Asuka’s depression never worsened enough to make her seriously consider suicide, it was sufficient to make her apathetic towards life. What enabled Asuka to manage and cope with, if not entirely overcome, her depression was her newfound interest in blogging. She found in the unpolished, rambling blog posts of Tumblr a kind of intimacy she had only rarely come upon before, and she met many teens that she felt a close kinship for. With a community that she felt understood her and an outlet for her emotions, Asuka began to reassert some control over her life, turning to drawing webcomics as a way to vent the thoughts and feelings she had never felt comfortable sharing with her peers. Although taking the time to actually improve her drawing skills was taxing, it proved worthwhile. Although Asuka would hesitate to describe her art as any more than 'functional', it still represents a massive improvement over her old work. However, this approach has had its drawbacks. Her reluctance to advertise her comics at school means that she feels little external obligation to finish her various projects, which are typically abandoned when Asuka no longer enjoys making them. As a result of the many half-finished and just-started comics sitting on her computer, Asuka’s drawing is also a point of insecurity, as she is deeply afraid that she is incapable of accomplishing anything meaningful. Now in her senior year, Asuka remains shy and withdrawn, though she makes a point of joining conversations when they turn towards more personal subjects and has attempted to open up a little to her classmates. Her reluctance to judge others has given her a reputation as a good confidante. Despite her dislike of cliques, Asuka has a tendency to associate with the intellectuals and nerds of the school, but gets along fairly well with everyone, so long as she doesn’t consider them to be needlessly cruel. Asuka prides herself on being a walking mess of contradictions, and while she craves to be understood, she also fears being understood too easily. A self-professed romantic with a histrionic flair who despises unnecessary drama and a cool-headed intellectual who prioritizes emotion over reason, Asuka also lays claim to being a trusting skeptic, a cynical idealist, and an optimistic depressant. While she is acutely aware that others are equally unique, she is glad for the boost in self-esteem this self-image gives her and thus continues to value it. Asuka remains rather cautious about expressing her emotions in public, though she admires those who do so in a constructive way. She tends to look down on people who emote too strongly or easily, however, feeling that doing so is petty and selfish, as it devalues situations that deserve stronger emotions. Asuka is now relatively at ease, as reflected by her grades, which have steadily crept back into the A range in all subjects but science, which she has little interest in, as she thinks it focuses too much on real-life application and memorizing details. Though she is less smug about her academics, she still frowns upon students who are less academically motivated than her, as she believes their disdain is based on misconceptions of intellectualism. She hopes to become a college professor in literature or philosophy, and plans to attend UC Berkeley once high school ends. Although she would never tell anyone, she is quite eager and relieved to leave Kingman behind. Although she liked many of the people there on an individual basis, the rural, conservative town did not sit well with the girl’s outlook. Advantages: Despite her shyness, Asuka gets along easily with most of her peers. She can be very level-headed and logical when the need arises, and her tendency to question everything gives her flexibility and and adaptability. She is also very self-aware, which would allow her to mitigate the effects of her disadvantages to some extent. Disadvantages: Asuka is physically very weak, and could be easily crippled by her depression if it intensifies. She also tends to freeze up when she has to make decisions without thinking them through. Though she tries to avoid it, Asuka can be rather pretentious and can sometime overestimate her intelligence or underestimate that of others. Designated Number: Female student No. 056 --- Designated Weapon: Mauser C96 Conclusion: Regardless of whether she thinks her life has an inherent meaning or not, I believe she'll discover an exciting new purpose pretty quickly: delivering that gun to someone more deserving. - Trent Camden The above biography is as written by Zetsumodernista. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Zetsumodernista '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Lili Williams 'Collected Weapons: '''Mauser C96 (assigned weapon, to Jeremiah Fury), table leg (from Nadia Riva), Ithaca 37 (from Lili Williams) '''Allies: 'Nate Turner, Scout Pfeiffer, Audrey Reyes, Cass Prince 'Enemies: 'Jeremiah Fury 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Asuka wandered the island aimlessly for some time, but ultimately settled on a plan of prioritizing things other than killing and trying to survive. After inspecting her supplies she took off at a run, eventually finding the gym rooms just before Brendan Harte escaped them. Inside Asuka found Penelope Fitzgerald and didn't hesitate to ask for a hug, which Penelope gave her. Asuka was despondent and bothered by her situation, but still made her best efforts to converse small talk with Penelope normally. Penelope and Asuka had similar plans to somehow subvert the terrorists, but different mindsets about it, and this leads them to part ways. The next morning Asuka entered the asylum, where she heard the announcements. She wandered up to the second floor, where she found Nadia Riva and Jeremiah Fury and approached them, believing them to be likely allies for her still vague plans of rebellion. They're not especially impressed, and Asuka fired back, insistent they take her. They were also encountered by Toby Andreasson, also trying to pass by. Jerry grew impatient with Asuka as he considered Toby more important to handle and he continued to brush Asuka off, which drew an impassioned, morbid rant out of her, one she mostly intended to guilt trip the others into accepting her. Jerry however, laughed her off. Asuka continued to be insistent while struggling to master her own inconsistent emotional throughput, and she dared to hand over her gun to Jerry, to dare him to put his money where his mouth was. He took the gun but otherwise dismissed her, instead electing to run after Toby. Nadia gave Asuka one of the table legs she had salvaged as a weapon out of pity before leaving on her own, and Asuka lingered by herself for a moment, debating whether she should go after Jerry or not and trying not to cry out of anger and fear. She hadn't quite come to a decision by the time she moved on. She made her way down to the basement, wanting solitude to stew over her own thoughts. She picked out the lobotomy lab, where Nate Turner was hiding, and he revealed himself to her. The two were tentatively able to establish a peace, and Asuka asked for Nate's story. Nate didn't say much, and Asuka took the opportunity to get many words in edgewise, complaining primarily about Jerry. Nate sympathized somewhat, by the conversation awkwardly stalled from there. Asuka offered her supplies as Nate revealed he'd lost his, and he finally revealed that he'd abandoned friends to a killer. Asuka tried to, in her own way, assuage his guilt by way of empathy, and she led the both of them off on that note. They shared little conversation that night, to Asuka's dismay she was still mostly haunted by her own thoughts instead. They stayed outside the hunting cabin, worried about entering it properly, and were woken by Day 4 announcements. Scout Pfeiffer left the cabin and ran into them while they continued to linger on the periphery. Asuka was the first to speak, but a spooked Nate had no follow up and instead began to bail, Scout did likewise and encouraged Asuka to follow Nate. Asuka decided that Nate was leaving because he didn't want to be around her, she felt hollow and disappointed, and followed Scout instead almost without thought. The two trekked to the northwest cliffs, before Scout finally invited further conversation in the bluntest manner she could. Asuka voiced her simple desire to get to know more people before it was ultimately all over, and stated she'd go if Scout didn't want her around. Scout dismissed Asuka on that possibility and also made her player hunter plans clear, Asuka was taken aback but not turned off to Scout, she curiously probed Scout for details. Scout confirmed that she wasn't going to kill randomly, and tried to lighten the mood with a joke. They left the cliffs together, though there was still some awkwardness between them. They returned to the asylum after wandering aimlessly, Asuka lagging behind Scout somewhat. When she finally caught up, she was distraught to realize that Scout had interrupted a fight and subsequently made good on her promise to kill someone if they were a threat, having shot Alvaro Vacanti with his own discarded gun. Asuka was ill at the sight of Alvaro's dead body, and she tried to ignore both Scout and the additional presence of Audrey Reyes, who seemed to be mourning Alvaro. Scout demanded she pull herself together and Asuka did after some reluctance, but her first action was to reach out to Audrey, which suddenly drew Scout's ire and the two into an argument over whether killing Alvaro had been justified. Asuka began to realize Scout's mentality was disturbing and wrong, and she stood up for Audrey, which infuriated Scout and led to her abandoning them both in disgust. That left Asuka and Audrey to be drawn into an awkward conversation, Audrey clarified why she'd chosen to defend Alvaro, Asuka began to muse on the nature of killers and her peers and herself, in an attempt to comfort Audrey and assure her of her decisions. They both agreed the answer was hard to come by, and that they were both perhaps also in the wrong. They agreed that they could get along and moved on, as Asuka heavily mused as she always did, wondering if she deserved to have this peaceful moment of clarity with someone else before the end came. They hid for the night until Day 6, keeping as far from the dead Alvaro as possible. Asuka left a message for Audrey and wandered to the intensive treatment rooms, where she engaged in an elaborate thought experiment, trying to picture the lives of those who had gone through such tortures as the rooms offered, or even the life of the fresher corpse of Sanford Bricks, but she had nothing emotionally by the time that the announcements dully shocked her with news of friends having passed. Eventually, she moved on alone. Come Day 7, Asuka found herself at the hunting cabin on the staff side of the island, where she encountered Cass Prince in the aftermath of a drive-by shooting courtesy of Alessio Rigano. Cass was unhurt but wary, and they awkwardly danced around conversation with Asuka doing the same for a bit until Asuka finally burst forth in voicing her desire to have meaningful contact with someone before she died. Cass denied that their actions were only meaningful if they were in defiance of the terrorists and tried to comfort both Asuka and themselves. Eventually the two shared an awkward hug and Cass allowed Asuka to room with them for the night. They spent the next day musing over the announcement, both quite unmoved to hear of the passing of Jerry Fury, before moving on to discussing their favorite art, literature, and other interests with each other. After passing the time for a few hours, Asuka declared intent to move on, leaving Cass with some bread and receiving a promise that they wouldn't forget her in return. Asuka wandered the island in a dazed, contemplative reverie, until she eventually found an old friend approaching the edge of the bridge: Lili Williams. Asuka chose to approach, to ask if Lili intended to kill herself. Lili seemed surprised to have been interrupted, and wasn't able to formulate a response, leaving Asuka to continue to try and fill the void with her morbid speculating. Eventually Lili spoke up, apologizing, rambling about her fear and her need for help. Asuka couldn't provide any of those things but she was calm and collected all the while, asking questions to prompt Lili to continue to explain herself as Lili continued to ramble about what had befallen her the past few days, her trials and tribulations and dead friends. Asuka's questioning became increasingly disturbing, until Lili suddenly panicked and shot Asuka before running away. The wound was a massive shotgun blast to Asuka's shoulder, she could only sit herself down and await the inevitable. Her final dialogue before she passed out and away was with herself, and she to the end wasn't sure if she'd satisfied herself or found the answers she'd been seeking. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ''How disgusting', the cooler girl named Asuka, 2015. ''- Dennis Lourvey'' (Next level references, damn, I'm good). '''Memorable Quotes: ''"I wouldn't remember any of that anyways. It's all the pointless, silly tidbits that I remember, y'know? So it's all okay."'' -- Asuka to Penelope, on the lack of noteworthiness to her life so far. "The thing about silver age comics is, they're fucking terrible, y'know? Most of 'em, anyways. Cuz the guy's, like, a fucking caricature, and I can't believe that he actually exists in real life. So I give him a gun and ask him to shoot me, try to get him to chicken out and prove that he doesn't actually exist, and he does. But he only chickens out cuz he's a villain in a medium where you're not allowed to say 'die'. So just as bad." -- Asuka's appraisal of Jerry himself, to Nate. "It's a right little tragedy. Bad things happen to good people because good people do bad things to good people." -- Asuka to Audrey, as they have both finished reflecting on how bad they both are. "But the computer knew it was not surrounded by automatons. It had seen them fight and cry and smile and laugh, fall in and out of love, and so on. It had to try. It loved everyone, even though it had yet to really know any of them. It's still trying." -- Part of Asuka describing herself to Cass via an extended metaphor comparing herself to an emotionless entity. "Here's a useless piece of bread. Something to remember me by, or something." -- Her parting gift to Cass. Other/Trivia * Asuka is essentially a gender-flipped self-insert for Zetsu, except he pretty much made up her backstory. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Asuka, in chronological order. The Past: *Twin Infinitives V6 Pregame: *It Belongs in a Museum Sadie Hawkins Dance: *City Lights and Invincible Summers V6: *It's The End Of The World As We Know It (And I Feel Fine) *A World Of Sadness *You Gave Up Being Good When You Declared a State of War *Judas *The List of Adrian Messenger *Mystic River. *If That's Who I Am, Then I'll Fight Who I Am *And Now That I Am Here, I Am No Longer Here *Rivers of Sadness and Mutual Need *Driven And Derided By Vanity *Creature Comforts *Ship's A Goin Down *Sublimation Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Asuka Takahara. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students